Kari's undertale AU
by KalypsoKari87
Summary: hey look I might actually finish a story for once! Rated T for swearing.
1. Introduction

It has been almost a full year since the new girl in the orphanages mom died. Everyone made fun of her and she would cry. This day was going to be no different from the rest.

Frisk woke up as soon as her mind alarm clock told her it was 7:00. She got out of bed, got her clothes, and went to the bathroom to change. It had became a habit of hers to get changed in the bathroom since most of the time the changing rooms were always full around this time. Frisk got into the biggest stall there and started to get changed.

She had just left the bathroom when the mass of orphans had just started to go back to their rooms and put their clothes away before classes. She, with her shortness, was pushed around a lot from all the the commotion, but still managed to get to her room before everyone else. Frisk had no roommates because the first 4 she had were adopted the same day they were put into the orphanage. Sometimes, the group of boys who bully her would come into the room just to make fun of her and tease. _Only 7:30?_ Frisk thought, staring at the clock in the room. She had an entire hour to spare before breakfast started being served. To pass time, she started rearranging her closet and folding clothes. That was, until the boys came in.

It wasn't going to be so bad today though, the main bully had been adopted the week before. "Hey little girl!" said Anthony, the oldest of the new group. "What do you want?" Frisk asked the group. "Hey Anthony, the munchkin speaks!" teased Derek, Anthony's best friend. Lucky for her,those were the only two there today. "She's never going to be adopted you know, she's too short for being 9 years old and her eyes are always closed." Anthony stated. This filled Frisk with anger, for she believed that one day, she would be adopted, and she wouldn't care what they looked like or who they were."I will be adopted one day, Anthony!" She shouted in anger. Derek picked her up and asked, "How exactly do you know that, little girl?" Frisk swallowed and said, "Because I'm determined." She started to cry in fear that one of them were going to hurt her, but her room door was open and the buildings supervisor, Mrs. Smith, saw everything.

When it was time to go to sleep, Frisk smiled. The problem was solved, and the boys weren't ever allowed back to this orphanage. Mrs. Smith gave them a permanent orphan exchange. As she lied down in bed, she thought about what the boys had said earlier, about her never being adopted. Those words were said so much to her that she almost belived them. She started to cry and thought of running away from this cruel place. The more she thought, the more she cried, the more she wanted to run away. She thought of all the mean thing that people had said about her and they were being played on repeat in her mind. Thats when she snapped. Still crying, Frisk ran over to the window and opened it. She brought nothing with her when she left, she just ran. And thats when she fell. right down a hole.


	2. Chapter 1

**In between the introduction and chapter 1 there is the game itself for those of you who might get confused, so go take 7 hours of your life and play or watch someone play the game.**

 _Dear Mrs. Smith,_

 _It's me, Frisk! I apologize for running away, I see how that's bad. In the year that I've been gone I've found the nicest family ever and they have adopted me. Soon you will be able to meet them, we're coming over later to make the adoption official. By the time you've gotten this letter we would've probably already came by according to Asriel. Alphys said I could've just texted you this but I don't know your phone number. Toriel said she wanted to homeschool me and Asriel but Sans said that we should go to a human school so I will get a chance to meet new people! Oh jeez, I can only imagine how confused you are reading this! I bet you you don't know about any of these people! Dont worry. I'll show you later!_

 _Frisk_

Frisk sealed her letter in an envelope before stuffing it into Box B. "Frisk, we're ready to leave! Come on!" Asriel yelled from the barrier they were about to cross. Just in time! She thought as she started running towards him and everyone else. This was the day. This was the day that all monsters would be freed from the underground. This was the day that she would finally go back home. She thought back to why she left in the first place. They said she would never get adopted, but here she was, with her new family, ready to go home.

The first thing that Frisk saw after crossing the barrier was the snow. Everyone had followed out after and was staring at it, mesmerized by the scene that was happening around them. The first minute or so that they had broken the barrier it had been silent. "Wowie!" Papyrus exclaimed, breaking the silence. Asriel slipped on some ice and fell face first into the snow. Frisk laughed and helped him up. "Thats ice. It's like water, but it got too cold and is stuck for a long amount of time." She explained to him. Toriel walked over to get them. "Come children," she said "We are going to make Frisk ours."

Frisk found her old orphanage on her phone. Now that she was almost 11, she felt more confident when she guided groups. With Tori, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Asriel in tow, she led the four monsters to the orphanage. Frisk pushed opened the door, and to her delight, everyone else was at classes and the only person there was Mrs. Smith. "Mrs. Smith!" she squealed in delight as she ran up to the ladies desk. "Frisk!" she said at the sight of the lost orphan "We thought we had lost you forever! Where have you been?" Mrs. Smith looked up from her and saw the monsters that followed Frisk in and screamed. "Mrs. Smith what's wrong?" Frisk asked "Did something scare you?" The woman behind the desk pointed directly above her head, straight at Asriel. "Frisk, sweetie, look behind you…" she said. She turned around and laughed. "Mrs. Smith, it's ok! This is some of my new family! They're here to adopt me!" she said. "Wh-what? Why would monsters want to adopt a human? They are… Monsters!" Mrs. Smith said in disbelief. _How could such heartless creatures that had been banished for years care for a child!?_ She thought. "Who you calling monster, huh?" Asriel said to the lady. "Asriel, honey, leave the nice woman alone." Said Toriel, holding him back. "Tori, the kids fine. She wasn't bothered at all!" Sans replied. "Oh so now you're gonna try and be responsible, huh?" Asked Papyrus. "Whats wrong with that, Pap?" replied Undyne. Mrs. Smith stared at disbelief at the scene unfolding before her and reached to the phone to call the police. "Mrs. Smith, it's fine! We just need to sign the adoption papers!" Frisk said when she noticed her hand. "You can't go with these people! They're crazy! What if they hur-" Mrs. Smith got cut off by Undyne. "Alright lady, you heard what the kid said! Hand over the papers and we'll leave you alone for the rest of your mortal life!" She said like she would in battle. Out of fear of what might happen if she didn't, she handed a form and pen to Undyne. "Whoever signs the papers to be considered legal guardian has to be older than 18 or you have a risk of going to prison." Mrs. Smith explained to the crowd as they were signing the paper. "Sorry bro, too bad it hasn't been a year yet." Sans said to Papyrus as he signed his name. The lady could've been sure that the taller, seemingly more responsible one was older than the little skeleton man. Undyne took the paper from Sans and gave to to Mrs. Smith before the left. "Thank you, ma'am, for your time." Toriel said as a farewell. "Bye Mrs. Smith!" Frisk said before skipping out of the room, hand in hand with Asriel (I'm sorry I ship my Asriel with Human...)


End file.
